1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of circuit interfaces, and more particularly to circuit interfaces which support both internal and external graphics configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems, and portable systems. Additionally, information handling systems may be configured to support multiple graphics configurations.
One common problem that many designers and manufacturers of information handling systems encounter is the challenge of providing multiple configurations of information handling systems in light of the large number of components that are used to configure them. For example, there are currently a wide variety of graphics adapters which provide graphics support for displays used in information handling systems. Two such graphics adapters include the ATI Rage graphics adapter which includes Accelerated Graphics Port (AGP) support, and the Intel 830M chipset, which may not provide AGP support. Configuring an information handling system with one of these graphics adapters is not as easy as selecting the adapter and chip. Other considerations must be made because not all of the graphics adapters operate on similar, or even compatible, technologies.
One solution of providing support for the various graphics adapters for use in an information handling system is to provide a single motherboard for each graphics adapter, and/or graphics chip supported technology. For example, if a user wanted an information handling system with internal graphics support and without AGP support (e.g. the intel 830M chipset), a first motherboard would be used to build such an information handling system. However, if the same or another user desired an information handling system with external graphics support including AGP support (e.g. the ATI Rage graphics adapter), a second motherboard would be used.
Problems associated with the above solution, however, include the need to design, build, and support multiple motherboards. Additionally, there is the need to inventory the different motherboards as well as the need to provide a manufacturing process which takes into account the different motherboards for a given information handling system. This can increase the costs associated with the design and manufacture of the information handling system.
For the foregoing reasons, there is the need for an apparatus which provides for the dynamic configuration of a number of graphics adapters on the same motherboard.
The present invention generally provides a circuit interface for dynamically interfacing multiple circuits electrically coupled to a motherboard, thus eliminating the need to provide a separate motherboard for each circuit.
In an embodiment of the present invention, an information handling system is disclosed. The information handling system includes a processor mounted on a circuit board and a connector provided on the circuit board and electrically coupled to the processor. The connector is configured to receive a first circuit card or a second circuit card. A first circuit is provided on the circuit board and is electrically coupled to the connector, and a second circuit is provided on the circuit board and is also electrically coupled to the connector. If the first circuit card is received by the connector, a first signal path is provided from the first circuit to the second circuit via the first circuit card. If the second circuit card is received by the connector, a second signal path is provided from the second circuit card to the second circuit.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a circuit interface is disclosed. The circuit interface includes a connector provided on a circuit board configured to receive a first circuit card and a second circuit card, a first circuit is provided on the circuit board and electrically coupled to the connector, and a second circuit is provided on the circuit board and electrically coupled to the connector. If the first circuit card is inserted in the connector, a first signal path is provided from the first circuit to the second circuit via the first circuit card, and if the second circuit card is inserted into the connector, a second signal path is provided from the second circuit card to the second circuit.
The advantages of these and other embodiments, include the ability to interface multiple circuits on a single motherboard. By using only one motherboard, the cost associated with designing and supporting a system utilizing the motherboard is decreased, as is the cost associated with maintaining the inventory of motherboards. Further, the efficiency of a manufacturing process for building an information handling system utilizing such a motherboard is improved.